Talk:Burning Shield
Shield Bash, with kd replaced with burning! --Lann 17:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Since Shield Bash is essentially unlinked, you could even use them both as a P/W. And then use Glowing Signet and Awe. Heh. (T/ ) 17:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Wow.... I have GOT to try that! However, wouldn't Awe be kind of a waste if it's a melee attack skill used? They probably wouldn't be using many spells if so --Gimmethegepgun 17:32, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Holy shit...when I read the above comment my brain freaking exploded. Then I returned to earth when I remembered that daze is useless against melee attackers. Excluding W/Mo's-- 11:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Azn QQ's when they can't use Return y'know :p (T/ ) 17:33, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't think a competent person would have trouble timing Return while dazed to not have it interrupted. Also, how often do you see a melee attacker with Return? THe only people that use it are casters --Gimmethegepgun 08:41, 10 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is very tempting, but shield bash has the added ability of disabling and KD'ing the foe. If i had to pick between the two, Shield Bash would be better, it certainly teachs sins with one lead attack to spend 20-30 seconds waiting for it to recharge or to prevent dual attacks from screwing you over. (Horns of the Ox comes to mind, it would be highly ironic to see the sin getting KD'd) While it is very good to have both of the Shield skills, a stance maybe be a better choice. On the other hand, a person with burning shield and prehaps other condition skills, may make the attacker think again, knowing the human psyche. The bottom line is, to disrupt them and disable or to disrupt and make them change target. To entrophy, most people except casters will use siphon speed or dash over return. Return is used almost exclusively by monks. Flechette 23:11, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Eh, it was just an example. Point was that you could use this with Awe+Glowing Signet since they're both in Leadership too, and no need for any Spear Mastery that way... (T/ ) 13:54, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::How would you damage casters then >.> Rangers could even hit you. --Lann 16:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Trash skill as 0 spec Shield bash PWNS this junk. --193.77.142.57 13:03, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Unless you're one of the few Paragons that doesn't take a Warrior secondary. Draxynnic 05:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Paragons are like Warriors, in that they are hard to kill. It's not worth taking the skill, and casters will get far more use out of Shield Bash than this. --Kale Ironfist 06:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Bug Not a bug... this is a skill :Yes, it is a bug, because it's a skill with no activation time, so it should activate like a stance does --Gimmethegepgun 11:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::No. It's not a bug. It's a skill. Much like dolyak signet, it functions after you finish your last action. It is not a Stance. --Lann 13:31, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::But look at Shield Bash. It is a Skill with no activation time (and in fact this is practically the same thing as it) but it activates regardless of game factors (activating another skill, knocked down, etc) --Gimmethegepgun 16:09, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::no, as shield bash or a riposite is just a way you use a weapon/shield, to set your shield on fire/make it cause fire would take 100% of your concentration. point is, not all skills are the same. Take some skills with different aftercasts to others, they are not bugs, its intentional. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:11, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Somehow I think it would take all of your concentration to make a riposte at someone behind you while you're in midswing at the guy in front of you --Gimmethegepgun 13:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::You honestly can't take Dolyak Signet as an example, due to diffrence in skill TYPE, wich makes quite a diffrence. --84.24.206.123 10:11, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I dont think its a bug, take a look at air of superiority Dunkoro 08:29, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Its not a bug, the skill just has an aftercast delay unlike some other skills without activation time, and thats why you cant use it while activating other skills, so just remove the bug icon, and make a note that it has an aftercast delay 82.171.112.238 08:51, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It is not difference in skill type. They function exactly the same, i.e. counting as an action. It is not a bug. If you think it is a bug, then you better also put in Dolyak Signet, otherwise leave it alone. --Lann 14:46, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Lame Should we put a Lame tag on this? * counts as an action * doesn't disable skill that is blocked * doesn't last as long as shield bash That's just to long a recharge to be any use. I think the following improvments should be made: and/or * change recharge to 10 seconds * add the effect of disabling the skill --Lann 11:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :No, it should just work like Shield Bash, the rest is fine. A.Saturnus 05:25, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::What do you mean no. No, it doesn't work like Shield Bash. It is only like shield bash in the effect that it blocks an attack skill. That's it. --Lann 15:58, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::"No" like "no, it's not lame". Like Shield Bash, it shouldn't count as an action. A.Saturnus 12:43, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Even if the bug was fixed it would still be over shadowed by shield bash, it needs to do a bit more to make it worth it on a tight bar.--Diddy Bow 14:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Maybe if the burning was increased to 5...20 seconds or something :P (T/ ) 14:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yay! A long lasting, easy removable DoT. That also doesn't stack with tons of other abilities the class has that cause burning. Srsly, you have to do better than that. --Spura 08:47, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Mabay with a 10 second recharge this could be intresting, but it really needs to be more cripllning to a melle attacker than just setting them on fire. Untill a-net stops overestimating burning shield bash will still be on my para =D.--Diddy Bow 19:34, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I don't think Anet overestimate burning. This skill blocks an attack skill (which is by itself very usefull) and causes (indirectly) 70 points of damage, for 5E. I'm not saying it's better than Shield Bash, just that it's not lame. A.Saturnus 04:34, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Wow, 70 damage every 20 seconds >.> --Lann 14:48, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Hey, you just gave me another similarity: That damage is pretty much exactly the same as high-tactics Riposte! And you know what's worse? It's HORRIBLY underpowered compared to Deadly Riposte, which recharges in half the time, does more up-front damage than this does total, AND provides a long-term 18...126 damage! --Gimmethegepgun 21:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Or use them both at once WHOAHHHH. Zulu Inuoe 02:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I am simply sad to see a gimped version of shield bash. paras have almost no self defense moves. up till now their ionly personal defense has basically been their armor. other than that they bring party wide stuff. it made sense to give the mself defense....hwoever, next to shield bash.... this at 16 for all i care, and that at 0, shield bash still wins. Needs an update, anet. (Kiron 76.123.132.25 19:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC)) Bug? Dolyak Signet also counts as an action, however it does not have an activation time either. Is this not a bug, is Dolyak's a bug or is there something I'm missing? --Shadowcrest 03:16, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Dolyak counts as an action because it's a signet. This is a skill, and for the most part, skills without activation times don't count as a primary action. --Kale Ironfist 03:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's definitally a bug in how it is activated, since it's not a signet but a skill. It should activate in the same way Shield Bash does.167.206.248.12 14:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC)